


Sure ka?

by Huhsmile



Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huhsmile/pseuds/Huhsmile
Summary: Inday prepares to leave the Kampanaryo
Relationships: Martinday
Kudos: 4





	Sure ka?

Inday is preparing to leave the Kampanaryo.

Duran is gone, and everyone thinks Asterio and Rosaria are dead. There’s really no reason for her to be here.  
She packs her bags - well, bag. Aswangs on the run need to travel lightly afterall.

Inday feels strangely calm about the situation now, which unnerves her. How is grief supposed to work? 6 hours prior, she was bawling her eyes out in the arms of someone she’d barely met, and now she’s calmly packing her bag. It feels like the eye of the storm - she doesn’t trust it.

As if on cue, that person she’d barely met knocks on the door.

Martinez knocks on the open door to her and Tala’s room. Rather politely, if Inday thought about it. He didn’t strike her as the knocking-type. He surveyed the room, and then looked to her as if piecing together what she had planned for that day.

“Pumasok ka lang.” Inday calls out, without stopping her task. Martinez enters the room, and stops just by her bed.

“Yun na yun? Alis agad?" he questions. Not to be rude, but Inday supposed that’s just how he spoke.

"Oo. Yun na yun." Inday replies without looking up at him.

"Can't say I don't understand. I'd probably do the same." Martinez leans on a wall. Inday considers what he wants, entering her room like this, but decided it would scare him away if she asked. She took note that for his entire stay, Martinez had only ever interacted with her, Samiel, and… Duran, before Duran… left them. She winced at that last note.

Inday supposed that it wouldn’t be surprising for Martinez to look for company somewhere familiar. After all, dying and coming back after a couple of decades is probably disorienting. And latching onto the first face you see is probably the normal gut reaction to such an extreme situation.

Inday decides to keep him around. He deserves that, at least. So, to continue the conversation, she went with:

"Hmm. I'd invite you with me, but di kita type."

She lied with a straight face. He was definitely her type.

Martinez almost immediately jumped at the opportunity to flirt. Inday was starting to think flirting came more naturally to him than breathing. He brought out his familiar, annoyingly handsome, grin, and leered closer to where she was packing her belongings.

“Oh? Sure ka? Kung maka-kapit ka sakin kanina, parang hindi naman.” he raised an eyebrow to her playfully.

He was right of course, she really did cling to him almost helplessly hours prior. Processing grief is something new to her. She’d never felt abandoned by her parents since she’d never really had any. If anything, she’d been the one who’s been good at running away and leaving people to grieve for her when the time came. So losing so much disoriented her, and at this point she really isn’t even sure how to proceed with herself.

Inday thought for a moment, and then finally looked at Martinez.

It caught him off guard how honest her stare was, so he raised an eyebrow, waiting expectantly for how this conversation would play out.

“Oo, salamat kanina.” Inday held his stare. Martinez held his breath.

“…kanina, hindi ko alam gagawin ko kung wala ka kanina para sakin - samin nila Tala, at Has” she continued. “Kaya, salamat.” Inday smiled. Martinez forgot how to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> (:


End file.
